


Broken Glass

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Tony likes making Steve uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: Tony enjoys teasing people... today his victim is an unfortunate Steve Rogers. Little do you know the genius, as always, has a grander master plan.





	Broken Glass

You hummed softly, standing in the kitchen of Tony’s floor at Stark tower, thinking about the events that had brought you here to this place at this point in time.

It had all started when a suited man with a soft smile had shown up unannounced… in your living room. After he practically gave you a heart attack and you had thrown the nearest thing at him, a heavy glass dish you kept by the door for keys and such, which he dodged, he’d introduced himself as Agent Coulson.

You knew exactly why he was here, beginning to plead that you hadn’t done anything wrong and to just leave you be. You had been in New York for three years, happily running your little bakery without incident, managing to keep your ability to manipulate the mass of pretty much anything under wraps.

He had just smiled a secretive smile and said, “We know Miss (L/n). We’ve been keeping tabs on you for a while now. I’m here because the planet needs your help.”

That certainly sounded serious and, despite your reservations, you let him take you to Shield headquarters. That was how you became an Avenger.

When everything was over, you had hesitantly accepted Tony’s offer to stay with him, as the bakery and the apartment above it were pretty much gone thanks to some smashing by the Hulk. Bruce had apologized profusely for that.

So you had been living with Tony for the past few months and when he moved back into the renovated Stark tower, you had come with him.

Like all the Avengers, you had your own floor, but you spent most of your time on Tony’s since he was often there and you disliked being alone in such a huge space. And that brought you to here, now, in Tony’s kitchen, making tea.

Tony bounded in, “Oh good. You’re here. Make me one of those coffee things with the thing and that other thing on top.”

You rolled your eyes, “Manners Tony.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes back at you, “Hello Dollface. Please make me a coffee thing and then I’ll forgive you for constantly entering my house unannounced for reasons other than sex.”

You chuckled and began gathering the things you would need for his drink, despite his vagueness you knew exactly what he wanted, “If I didn’t spend so much time on your floor you’d just have to call me up every time you wanted your drink… or cookies. It would be tedious. I still don’t understand why you can’t get Jarvis to make them.”

“They don’t taste the same. You put love in them, so they taste better.” He explained as if it were obvious.

“I wouldn’t call it love… annoyance maybe… or arsenic.” You quipped in response, smirking.

“Liar, I am the most loveable person you know except for maybe Steve…”

You went pink and Tony gave that satisfied little half smile that meant the taunting was about to start when there was a ping from the elevator followed by a yell, “STARK.”

You shook your head as Tony went to face the wrath of whoever he’d messed with this time, which just so happened to be Steve.  

Tony barely made it far enough through the doorway to see him angrily pacing in front of the couch when Cap spotted him and fumed, “Care to explain to me why my living room is full of scantily clad women dressed in red, white, and blue?”

Tony smirked, “Come now Steve did you even talk to them. I’m sure they’re very nice ladies.”  

“They attacked me! Touching me and r-rubbing on m-me…” Steve yelled beginning to get flustered.

Tony was now grinning, his little ‘gift’ had surpassed his original intentions, “They’re strippers, Steve, it’s their job to do that.” You were about to stop what you were doing to come to Steve’s defense when he added, “if I had gotten ones that looked like (F/n) would you have enjoyed it more? Cause I can do that.”

You decided to see how this played out since you had quite a crush on the tall awkward blond and continued making coffee.

Steve sounded properly flustered, “What!? I would never imagine (F/n)-She would never dress like that or touch me that way either!”

“You imagined it just then didn’t you Stevie? Of course, you did look at your face it’s redder than a tomato. Tsk tsk I wonder what she’ll say when she hears about this.” Tony teased with mock seriousness.

“N-no I-I didn’t. Wha- you wouldn’t- she wouldn’t believe you,” he said unsurely.

“Oh come on Steve. She practically lives on my floor. All I have to do is sweet talk her-.”

Steve went back to yelling, “Stop talking about her like that. She’s not one of your tramps. She’s smart and kind a-and-“

Tony ‘s voice went sickeningly sweet, “Aww Stevie does the seventy-year-old virgin have a crush? Do you even know what a crush is?”

“Of course I do and I don’t have one. I just appreciate her as a woman-“ Steve realized how that sounded quickly continuing, “as a person I mean- a woman pers-“

It was too late. Tony had caught it and now he was going to run with it, “Naughty Steve! She does have quite a nice figure though and her behin-“

“Stop it, Tony,” Cap growled.

“What? You said yourself that you appreciate her as a woman. I was just discussing what there is to appreciate.” Tony said feigning innocence and slight surprise.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Steve muttered.

“Why so touchy? It not like we're doing anything wro-“

Trying to say calm Steve interrupted to answer, “I just don’t like you talking about her like that.”

“Why?” Tony pressed.

“Just because.”

Having finished your task you moved to put an end to the conversation stepping into the doorway in time to see Tony wave him off and continue, “That’s not a good enough reason… Shall we discuss her-“

“Because I think I love her ok?” Steve burst out at the top of his lungs.

Both your tea and Tony’s coffee slipped out of your hand, shattering as they hit the ground, causing Steve to whip around. When he saw you his blue eyes went saucer wide and his face turned an even darker shade of red, “What are you- Y-you weren’t supposed to hear that.”

You were almost as red as he was, trying to hide it by crouching down to pick up the broken pieces, “I-It’s ok Steve. I understand”

Tony gave him a little shove towards you and the super soldier crouched to help you, picking up a couple of pieces.

“(F/n)… I-“ He sighed, at a loss for words, when you looked up into his warm blue eyes.

You searched his face for a moment and then quickly leaned forward and pressed your lips gently against his in a brief kiss and then pulled away to whisper, “I think I love you too.”

The super soldier grinned, blushing red again, and continued to help you clean up as Tony clapped in the background, “My work here is done… that is until it comes time to get you two to the bedroom.”

“Stark!” you both yelled but he was already gone.


End file.
